Jeff And The Silurian
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory arrive in Leadworth where Martha and Mickey have uncovered Silurian activity and Jeff ends up becoming used in an experiment between human and Silurian alike. Set before The Impossible Astronaut.


**Name:** Jeff And The Silurian  
**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Martha Smith-Jones, Mickey Smith, Jeff Angelo, Silurians, Original Characters.  
**Synopsis: **The Doctor, Amy and Rory arrive in Leadworth where Martha and Mickey have uncovered Silurian activity and Jeff ends up becoming used in an experiment between human and Silurian alike. Set before _The Impossible Astronaut _and also features a character from _The Little Planet_ from _The Brilliant Book 2011.___

"For God's sake man, don't let her escape!"

Naryl had wished she had ignored the sound from above that night. She should've sensed that it was a trap but she also knew that any noises from the surface could've been a threat to her people and she needed to act on it.

She flicked her tongue towards the scientist trying to secure a chain around her neck but the sly bugger had moved faster for an ape than she had expected and had dodged her venomous tongue. Naryl wasn't going to let him or his friend capture her, if she could help it.

"You're only making this harder on yourself." The older man of the two said, imploring her co-operation but a flick of her tongue again and he backed off a little. Both men were heavily covered up, clearly determined not to leave themselves opened to being poisoned by her venom.

"You apes are not taking me alive." Naryl hissed, looking for a way to escape. Unless she actually found a way out from the corner she had been backed into or an exposed piece of flesh on either one of them, she was in trouble. Naryl realised that her options were not looking good.

"Who said anything about death?" The older man smiled at Naryl unpleasantly. She hated that smile. "All we want is to talk to you."

Naryl eyed the man with suspicion. She could tell that his motives were insincere and when she made a slight tilt with her head, the youngest of the pair had made an advance towards her. She kicked him as she struggled in her grip but before she could flick her tongue out, she was smacked across the face by the oldest of the pair.

"Now, none of that." The older man smiled, taking off her mask and tossing it to the ground. Before Naryl had the chance, a leather strap was placed over her mouth and tightened around the back of her head quickly.

Naryl looked at the second man with pure contempt as her hands were bound tightly behind her back. As she was thrown over the younger man's shoulder and deposited into the boot of an SVU, the older man just smiled.

"Here comes a new beginning."

Amy Pond had decided that she didn't want to be a policewoman anymore. The honeymoon was over to an extent and it was time to change out of her costume. Rory had already traded his centurion look for his usual attire and while her husband and the Doctor were in the console room, Amy found herself slipping into something else that was a little familiar and smiled before being drawn into the console room over the commotion with her boys.

"I am telling you, Rory, it's true." The Doctor looked hurt or was feigning it well. Amy was unsure but was intrigued regardless.

"You are such a name dropper." Rory scoffed. "Marilyn Monroe? And you left her?"

"Well," the Doctor trailed a little. "Leaving her might be an extreme way of phrasing it, Rory. I was merely trying to make sure her timeline went exactly as it was meant to go. Without much interference as possible."

"Yeah, because I'm sure having a famous movie starlet marrying a bowtie wearing alien with two hearts was always meant to happen." Rory had to admit he was kind of enjoying seeing the Doctor a little flustered.

As the two of them continued to discuss the logistics of Marilyn Monroe's timeline, Amy had heard the phone ring and picked it up. The woman on the other line was direct, which Amy liked and was grateful for the distraction that was coming their way.

"Oi, you two." Amy looked at both the Doctor and Rory with mild disapproval as she waved the phone at both of them. "Something a bit more pressing than Marilyn to deal with."

"Who is that?" the Doctor leapt up and took the phone off Amy.

"Martha." Amy replied when Rory mouthed the same thing the Doctor had asked. Amy and Rory both watched as the Doctor talked to his former companion for a minute before hanging up.

"Doctor, what's up?" Rory was the first to ask. The Doctor said nothing and Amy then looked a little perturbed.

"You know the way some people say that you can never return home?" The Doctor eyed both of his companions.

"Yes." Amy looked at the Doctor dubiously.

"Well, that's not strictly true." Rory interrupted.

"Let him finish." Amy piped in as she then smiled at her husband sweetly.

"Rory's right, it's not strictly true." The Doctor then set the controls for one specific location. "We're going back to Leadworth."

Neither Amy nor Rory commented but went up beside the Doctor at the monitor. For both Amy and Rory, it hadn't felt that long since they had left Leadworth on their wedding day and knowing the Doctor's penchant for timing, both of them reckoned that some time might have passed for the locals since then.

Martha Smith-Jones was standing outside the greens of Leadworth when the TARDIS had landed and she was nervous. The last time she had seen the Doctor, he had saved her and Mickey from a Sontaran from afar but months later she had known of his regeneration and thanks to Sarah Jane Smith, she had also known what the Doctor now looked like but even that wasn't enough to calm her nerves.

"Martha Smith-Jones." The Doctor had stepped out of the TARDIS. Martha sized him up and smiled. "It's been a while."

"Hello, Doctor." Martha smiled before embracing him in a hug. She then saw a young flame haired woman and a tall, thin man also step out of the TARDIS. "You must be Amy and Rory."

"Yeah." Amy smiled at the soldier woman. She was definitely attractive, Amy noted.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Rory saluted politely.

"Martha's fine." Martha smiled at the two of them. "And you don't have to salute."

"So, you're not a fan of salutes either." Amy noted as Martha smiled back at the young woman.

Martha had released her grip from the Doctor and shook both his new companions' hands as she looked at them with interest. Martha knew the Doctor travelled with all sorts of people in that spaceship of his and she was glad that he wasn't on his own.

"Some things don't change." Martha chided the Doctor teasingly. "Apart from the obvious. Is this a thing with Time Lords — ageing backwards?"

"Don't let the face fool you." The Doctor looked at her with interest. Martha was wearing all black but was seemingly on her own. "Where's the husband?"

In the space of five minutes, Martha had taken the Doctor, Amy and Rory to a local camp set a few feet from the village hall. Inside the camp, a couple of UNIT's finest had been there and guiding them was another former companion. The young man in question then raised his eyebrows as his wife, old friend and two strangers who had entered the camp.

"Mickey!" The Doctor's exclamation of excitement perturbed a few soldiers but Mickey quickly embraced the Doctor for a hug.

"It's been a while, boss." Mickey smirked as he took in the Doctor's new look. "Though I am tempted to ask about what you're wearing."

"Bowties are cool." The Doctor touched his bowtie before looking at himself with pride. "And the rest of me is too. Plus it helps me stand out from all the black ops in the room."

"He says that a lot." Rory scoffed as Amy and Martha were locked in their own conversation with each other.

"And you must be Rory." Mickey shook the nurse's hand and gave him an empathetic smile before glancing over at Amy. "I think you and me have a few things in common already, mate."

Rory blinked, a little confused before he realised that Mickey was now looking at both Martha and Amy.

"Oh, husband/wife alien-hunting tag teams." Rory then eyed the Doctor suspiciously. "I think you have a type."

"Just a coincidence." The Doctor looked around the place, distracted, before focusing his attention on Martha. "So, what was urgent on the phone?"

"Yeah, and why are there so many soldiers here?" Amy chipped in. "Leadworth never gets this much fuss, even when we're being threatened with incineration."

"Let's just say that Leadworth has playing host to other visitors since your last stop here." Martha smiled at Amy and Rory before realising that the Doctor was getting a little anxious.

"We've had reports of Silurian activity." Mickey interjected and the second he did, both Amy and Rory looked at him uncomfortably. "Is something the matter?"

"We've met them before." The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory as well as Mickey and Martha.

"Been killed by one of them before, actually." Rory pointed at himself as his mind flashed back to when Restac had shot him. Without warning, Amy held his hand and smiled empathetically.

"How many?" Amy asked, not fussed as to who answered her question as long as one of them did.

"We don't know." Martha answered honestly, before looking at the Doctor. "That's why we called you both in. We don't know how many Silurians there are, we don't know what they want and believe it or not but UNIT's trying to be less 'shoot first, ask question later' nowadays."

"Things have changed." The Doctor smiled as from the corner of his eye, he spotted someone else entering the camp. Well, three people, neither of whom he recognised.

Not far from Leadworth, the hosts that were on the surface from their usual resting place beneath were anxious. It had been a day since Naryl had been missing and with soldiers skulking about the place, the five Silurians that made an abandoned cottage into their den realised that they needed to be careful but it didn't stop them from being impatient nonetheless.

As a leader, Kaya was responsible for her soldiers. It might have been Naryl's warning of an attack but it had been Kaya's decision to have acted on it and now, they were a soldier down and hiding from more humans than they would've liked. The odds were unfortunately against them.

"We should do something." Barach implored his leader as Kaya stared at the surveillance footage that had been acquired of the soldiers' camp in Leadworth whilst ignoring him. "Ma'am, are you even listening to me?"

"Something's not right." Kaya kept her eyes on the tapes, looking at a particular figure in them. "I know of that man."

"He's just an ape." Barach looked at the figure that had Kaya's full interest in disdain. "What use could he possibly be?"

"He's not an ape." Kaya muttered. "He certainly looks the part but he is definitely not one of them. Though he does seem to have an odd affection for them."

"Why is this important?" Barach continued in a dismissive manner. "We should be focusing on getting Naryl before those apes kill her if they haven't already instead of hiding away and spying on them like vermin."

"The last time we went up against these apes, three of us were killed." Kaya finally gave Barach the attention he had been seeking. "It was that level of impulsiveness that put us in this predicament. We wait, find the right opportunity and then strike. Is that clear, Barach?"

Barach halted with annoyance but knew that biting his tongue was a better course of action. Kaya might not have possessed the same bloodlust he shared but she was a good leader and she was right about their impulsiveness backfiring on them.

"Clear, ma'am." Barach sighed as he headed down below the cottage to check on their weapons, leaving Kaya to debate her next course of action.

With both soldiers and Silurians scattered around different parts of Leadworth, each coming up with their own strategies, neither of them noticed another arrival in the village. Pulling up in the type of motor he had only dreamed of owning when he was younger, Jeff Angelo had parked up beside his grandmother's old house and stepped out, even though he knew he would stepping into an empty house. Pausing for a moment, Jeff let out a sigh of his own.

"Welcome home." Jeff looked around the village, remembering the soldiers and the camp he had driven past. He was curious to know what was going on and if he could, he'd help.

Amy and Rory had realised that being back in their hometown meant that it probably would've been a good idea for them to visit their respective families and when Rory had finally discovered that his parents were in Costa Rica, he decided to head straight to the Ponds residence without any further delay.

Amy on the other hand found herself wondering if whether or not dealing with Silurians in her homestead had been a cruel twist of fate in a way. She loved Leadworth, honestly she did, but she was also wondering if she could really live a life here with Rory for the rest of her life. Like her parents had done. Like most of the people over fifty and beyond had also done. Maybe this was what travelling with the Doctor did — make a person restless for anywhere but home. Amy let out a sigh as she stirred her tea.

"Amelia, dear, what's the matter?" Augustus asked his daughter, detecting the growing restlessness in her eyes as she looked out the window.

"Nothing." Amy lied. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt her father's feelings. She could see by the look of his face that he was delighted to have his little girl visit and Amy wasn't going to spoil that for either of her parents. "Everything's fine."

"You're a terrible liar, Amelia Pond." Tabetha had stepped back into the kitchen, examining a strange ornament that Amy had given to her upon arrival. "Is this meant to go green?"

"It's a mood detector," Amy said simply. "We got it on our honeymoon."

"Which one?" Augustus teased. "The spaceship with the 4000 lives and a space shark or the asteroid that was married to a moon?"

"The second one," Amy replied as her mother placed the item on the kitchen table and sat down beside them with her own cup of tea in hand. Augustus looked at the mood detector with interest.

Amy let out a nervous laugh and looked at her father with interest. Months ago, he wouldn't have believed Amy if she had told him about her travels in time and space but with the whole universe rebooted, it was the type of question he could ask and know that whatever answer Amy would give him would be the truth. Amy also knew that behind his curiosity that he worried for her and Rory with the Doctor but at the same time, he was less vocal about it than her mother.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Tabetha asked her daughter. Amy knew that from the tone of the question that her mum was being serious.

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine. No need to fuss, honestly," Amy said as she heard a knock on the door. "That's probably Rory. I better let him in."

"Honestly, Amelia, he doesn't have to knock now." Tabetha harrumphed. "He is family."

"Oh, he knows," Amy agreed. "But Rory always likes to be polite. You should know that by now, mum."

With that, Amy got up and went to answer the door to let Rory in. She could tell from the look on his face that he was disappointed with his father and stepmother not being there. Amy commiserated and led him into the kitchen where Tabetha and Augustus greeted him promptly.

Jeff walked around the village, almost invisible to the soldiers stalking the area but it hadn't taken him long to spot a familiar blue box and it took him even less time to realise that the owner of the said box was probably in that camp not far ahead and with that, Jeff went off towards what he was hoping was a bit of adventure.

The Doctor had looked at the Silurian mask that Martha had shown him with interest. The mask was in perfect working order but there was something about this whole thing that wasn't adding up and it was irking him as much as three scientists that he had to make pleasantries with in the camp for the last hour.

"You got that face on you." Martha had slid up from behind and the Doctor turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor replied as he held the mask up from him. "If you were going to invade a village, would you leave this behind?"

"No." Martha looked at him. "Then again, my experiences with the Silurians are surprisingly limited, so it's hard to guess their motives."

"They'd never leave anything like this behind." The Doctor put the mask down. "I don't think they came here to invade."

"You don't?" Mickey had stepped into the tent as the Doctor and Martha turned to view him. "Then what do you think happened?"

"Where are Amy and Rory?" The Doctor decided to change the subject for a moment as his brain through various probabilities in relation to the Silurians.

"Gone to see their parents," Mickey said, all too wise to the Doctor's ways. "Something which you already know about because you gave them a look of envy as they were leaving."

"What can I say?" The Doctor sat back down on a seat beside a desk with a computer on it. "Even I was bored by Litmer and his cronies. As for your question, Mickey, don't know but I intend to find out."

"They are kind of long-winded." Martha found herself admitting, even to her own surprise. Mickey gave both the Doctor and Martha a look that acknowledged his agreement with them.

"Long winded or not, it was them who alerted to the Silurians in the first place," Mickey replied. "We do have them to thank for that."

"I suppose," the Doctor sighed. "But I still wouldn't trust them. There's something about Litmer I find off putting."

Before Mickey could come with a snarky response, both him, Martha and the Doctor were distracted by a commotion outside and went to investigation.

"Look, I just want to talk to the Doctor," Jeff said, as he tried to get inside the tent but the soldier standing in front of him wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

"It's more than my job's worth to let you in, sir." The soldier was curt with Jeff but before he could say anything else, Mickey put a hand on his shoulder.

"At ease, soldier," Mickey said as he took a twenty pound note out of his pocket and gave it to the soldier. "Go and get some coffees. Four should do."

"And some glazed buns." The Doctor got in on the act as the annoyed soldier took his leave and Jeff stood there looking at the Doctor, Mickey and Martha. "Hello, Jeff."

"I just knew you'd be here." Jeff smiled at the Doctor. "And from what I can tell, we're not about to be incinerated, so what's going on?"

"Who are you?" Martha looked at the young man with mild suspicion.

"Jeff Angelo, ma'am," Jeff answered as he extended his hand for Martha to shake, which she did. "I used to live in Leadworth. Only back on a flying visit. Where are Amy and Rory?"

The last question had been aimed for the Doctor but before he could respond, both Mr and Mrs Pond had stepped up besides Jeff and exchanged a smile with the young man.

"It looks like we can't get rid of you," Rory said looking at the other guy with interest. "What brings you back here?"

"Oh, can't get enough of the place," Jeff said in the least serious tone he could manage as he looked at the Doctor. "Anything I can do to help?"

The Doctor eyed Jeff with interest as he watched both Litmer and the other fella from afar heading into the coffee shop. An idea popped into his head and it was one that he wasn't entirely sure was right and definitely not one that either Martha, Mickey or the flurry of UNIT soldiers might have approved of but given the eagerness he detected off Jeff and his own mistrust that he detected of Litmer, the Doctor decided to take a risk. Hopefully one that wouldn't backfire either.

As the Doctor and Jeff headed back inside the tent and Martha and Mickey were exchanging pleasantries with Amy and Rory, less pleasant conversations were happening in a coffee shop not so far from them.

Litmer looked at the young girl who had brought his peppermint tea with medium interest before dismissing her. The man who accompanied him, Townsend was becoming a little too jittery for his own good.

"You know you could try and make it look a little less obvious," Litmer scowled as he took to a crossword and then asked Townsend a question. "Another word for 'hush', seven letters, the first beginning with an 'S'."

"Silence," Townsend muttered nervously as he looked outside the window whilst ignoring the plain hot chocolate that had been left for him. He then looked at Litmer and gritted his teeth. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because it's 1pm and for a dumpy little hellhole, they actually manage to serve half decent peppermint tea," Litmer scoffed. "The question is why you aren't?"

"Because this is never going to work," Townsend snapped. "And we're deluded for even thinking that it might."

"You of little faith." Litmer sipped his tea and then put down the paper. "This is absolutely going to work. In a few minutes, those UNIT grunts are going to be looking for Silurians and that's when we'll strike. Just have a little faith, alright? What could possibly go wrong?"

Townsend went to raise his voice but as soon as Litmer's hand went up, he stopped himself. It was pointless trying to make the other man see sense and Townsend was cursing himself right now because he knew anything could go wrong. That Silurian could escape or her pack could come and kill them. The soldiers could easily not fall for the little trap that had been set up for them or that pesky man known as the Doctor could also suss their whole operation and stop them. It worried Townsend that the Doctor gave an air of mistrust to the scientists in UNIT's employ (even if he was right to) but what worried Townsend even more that Litmer was too calm about things for his liking.

"Okay, where are you hiding Jeff?" Rory asked as everyone had finally stepped into the tent once again, only to find the Doctor alone.

"I sent him on an errand of sorts," the Doctor said simply before pointing to the computer. "And then this thing started bleeping."

"Master of subject changing as always," Mickey smiled at the Doctor as he took a look at the screen. "We've got company."

"Silurians?" Martha asked her husband.

"Yeah." Mickey stopped as he realised that there was another signal being patched through to the computer. "Silurians and something else?"

"You can't tell?" Amy looked concerned as both she and Rory also looked at the computer with the Doctor, Martha and Mickey. The signal turned red.

"That's Silurians on two different patches," Rory said as everyone looked at him quickly. "Educated guess, am I right?"

"You are," Mickey smiled admiringly at the nurse. "I want him on my team."

"Team?" Rory looked confused.

"We're splitting up into pairs and going after the two different patches," the Doctor interrupted. "Amy, Martha, you're with me, we're going to where the second trace was coming from. Mickey, Rory, I take it you'll be bringing some muscle with you for where the first trace came from. Just try not to kill any Silurians. We won't find anything out if they're dead."

"I'd forgotten how commando you could get, Doctor," Martha said as she gave Mickey a good luck kiss.

"Is that alright with you, Amy?" Mickey asked the red head as he pulled Rory towards him in a friendly manner.

"Okay, you can have him." Amy pointed at Mickey in a mock threatening way. "But I want him back in one piece, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll take care of Martha while you're gone," Amy smiled.

"What have I done to deserve this amount of attention?" Martha asked as she looked at the Scotswoman with interest.

Amy gave Rory a firm kiss on the lips as she watched her husband and Mickey take off with some of the UNIT soldiers. A few more were still outside, guarding the tent and when they weren't looking, the Doctor snuck Amy and Martha out the back whilst leaving a post-it note for the soldiers outside, telling them not to panic.

Naryl had sensed an opportunity for escape and had acted on it. At least, she had tried her damndest to. Her restraints had been loosened and after managing to use her tongue to in order to infect another one of the scientists holding her before snapping their neck, she used the time to escape but it was too late. They had come back.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Litmer smirked at the Silurian with amusement as he spotted the dead scientist. "I don't recall you asking me to leave. And you killed Patrice."

"I do not obey apes," Naryl snarled as she flicked her tongue at him. Litmer dodged the attack yet again and responded by picking up a stun gun and shooting her firmly into the chest with it.

"Ahh!" Naryl screamed in agony as she slunk to the floor. She looked up as Litmer towered over her, smirking yet again.

"Bad lizard, obey your master." Litmer didn't give Naryl time to respond. He punched her hard in the face and she fell down in a heap, unconscious. "Now for the interesting bit."

Litmer looked at the tracker that he had whipped out of his pocket. Perfect, he thought contently. They had arrived and all he had to do was to press a button and then send Townsend, Jansen and Freeman out to collect his free samples. Litmer loved it when a plan came together and this was one that shaping up to be effortless. He hit the button and then sat down beside the unconscious Silurian as euphoria washed over him.

Mickey and Rory had credited it to a sixth sense or something but even their protests had not been enough. They had managed to pull two soldiers away but the house had exploded and sent them sprawling backwards. Covered in debris and running on shock and adrenaline, Mickey pulled Rory up from the wreckage that had hit them.

"We need to get help." Mickey had managed to say before a masked man had smacked him across the head and rendered him unconscious.

"Mickey!" Rory had shouted before he had also been knocked out and crumpled to a heap beside Mickey. The man standing over them then pulled out his phone and called Litmer.

"What is it?" Litmer had said impatiently as he had strapped Naryl back onto the operating table. Before a protest came from her, he silenced her with the nasty muzzle over her mouth again.

"Got two live ones here, what should we do with them?" Townsend had to ask as he looked at both Mickey and Rory.

"We need bodies, what do you think we should do?" Litmer snapped. "Finish the job, execute them. This whole human-Silurian operation isn't going to finish itself."

Before Townsend could answer back, Litmer had cut him off; rattled by a noise he had heard outside his laboratory. He had been adamant that he hadn't been followed by anyone but he knew he could never be too careful and grabbing his stun gun, Litmer went out to investigate.

The Doctor, Amy and Martha had found the location of the second trace all too easily but when they stepped inside the house, it was empty.

"What now?" Amy was the first to ask she looked around the back of the house and headed back inside.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Martha insisted. "Unless they knew we were coming. Doctor?"

"They haven't," the Doctor's voice didn't sound reassuring and the next thing he said wasn't in reference to either of his companions. "I guess 'take me to your leader' is the order of the day then?"

When Amy and Martha turned around, they noticed that a Silurian soldier had one of its guns pointed at the Doctor. Without being motioned to, both Amy and Martha put their hands up in surrender as the Silurian then led them down below the house they had been hiding in.

Jeff had used the opportunity of Litmer's absence to sneak into his laboratory to have a look at what the mad scientist was up to. He was disgusted with the various amounts of tubes and embryos and other things laying about the place and his first course of action was to go near the bound Silurian. Weak, she eyed him with suspicion.

"I'm gonna help you escape." Jeff tried to sound reassuring. "But you need to trust me and you need not to poison me."

Naryl grudgingly nodded. From what she could see, the ape looked vaguely trustworthy and she didn't have the energy to attack him, even if she wanted to. For now she was going to trust him.

"Good." Jeff accepted the nod as approval and he began to attempt to undo her straps. "I know a fella called the Doctor, he can help. He stops things like this -,"

Jeff paused the second he heard a gun click and he slowly turned around, realising that Litmer had returned.

"Oh does he now?" Litmer sneered as he pointed the gun at Jeff's face. "Shame this Doctor fellow has left you in quite a pickle. Now what I am going to do with you, handsome?"

Jeff swallowed a breath as a cohort of Litmer's had also stepped into the room and closed the door. There was no way he was going escape from this one. Instead of helping the Doctor, Jeff could've kicked himself for now being in desperate need of help himself.

Townsend knew what he had to do but he found himself hesitating. As he watched the bodies of dead and mangled soldiers being loaded into the van, he paused to look at both Rory and Mickey. Litmer wouldn't miss two and if anything, killing them wouldn't be that necessary. There were more than enough bodies to be getting on with. Two more were not needed. With that in mind, Townsend gave the order to the van driver to take the remains back to Litmer's laboratory.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." Mickey had barely regained consciousness. He was still sore but with Townsend pointing a gun at him, he knew he wasn't a position to try any heroics.

"You should've stayed unconscious," Townsend growled at Mickey as he noticed from the corner of his eye that Rory was beginning to wake up as well. "And you too."

"He's right," Rory said, trying to reason with Townsend but too weak to make a move on the masked soldier.

"Shut up, the pair of you," Townsend snapped. "I was going to spare your lives but that's no longer an option. You both have to die."

Before Townsend could shoot at either Mickey or Rory, a tongue flickered out and knocked the weapon clean out of his hand. Townsend turned around to see a masked Silurian staring at him. He had little time to respond as the creature used the butt on it's gun to smack him around the head and knock him out. As Mickey and Rory rose to their feet, the Silurian pointed the gun at the pair of them.

"We're on your side." Rory made the first attempt towards civility with the Silurian but it continued to look at him and Mickey with suspicion.

"You will come with me," the Silurian instructed before pointing towards the unconscious Townsend. "Bring him with you."

"Help me with him, Rory," Mickey asked as both him and Rory lifted the unconscious man and dragged him towards the direction that the Silurian kept pointing them towards.

The Doctor was used to being taken prisoner by various races in every one of his incarnations and from the looks on their faces, both Amy and Martha had also been used it to but unlike a lot of his encounters with hostility, this one took a surprisingly pleasant turn.

"They're not animals, treat them with a bit of respect," Kaya barked at her soldiers for the forceful method in which her guests were presented to her. She looked at the Time Lord and his two human friends. "I do apologise for my soldier's ill manners."

"It's a turn up for the books, being apologised to," Amy commented dryly as Kaya motioned her, Martha and the Doctor to sit down.

Amy looked around the underground passage and noticed that while it wasn't as advanced as the Silurian city she had previously seen in Wales, it certainly wasn't a shabby effort either but it did reinforce the notion that Leadworth was more deceptively surprising than she had given it credit for.

"Not all of my people are hostile, Miss Pond," Kaya said defensively before smiling at the Doctor and Martha. "Though I can sense your mistrust around us."

"I've had experiences with your race before," Amy said in a small voice.

"Oh?" Kaya's interest was piqued in the girl's statement.

"Not great experiences," Amy continued as she began to think of Rory, hoping that both him and Mickey were alright.

"What my friend is trying to say." The Doctor looked at Kaya, trying to change the subject. "It's just been one of those days. A lot of soldiers, strange antics about the place and we're all just a little confused. Would you care to fill us?"

"We're being hunted." The directness in Kaya's voice took both the Doctor and his companions back.

"Is that why you attacked the surface?" Martha had to ask the question. It's not that she didn't trust Kaya but she needed to cover all the possibilities.

"We did not attack." Kaya's voice went up an octave, a little anger in it too. "We're the victims here. Someone or something woke us up and now half of my soldiers have been killed or missing and that's where you come in."

"You want our help?" Martha asked Kaya. Kaya looked at the woman, keeping her face firm but not expressionless. "We can't help you if you don't ask."

"And you did go to all this trouble to bring us down here," the Doctor countered. "Kaya, I believe that you're telling the truth. Someone or something is attacking, trying to draw your people out and I think I can guess who."

"So can we," Mickey interrupted the scene as the Doctor, Amy, Martha and Kaya now all turned around to see him. Mickey smiled at his wife and friends. "I knew you'd get the better end of the deal. This place is amazing."

"It's amazing what can be done beneath the surface," Amy agreed as she saw Rory and another Silurians dragging in a man with them. He was still unconscious and after he had been placed on the floor, Amy went over to hug her husband.

"Who's he?" Martha and Kaya both said in unison, amusing the other as a result. The Doctor went over to the man and removed the mask from his head to reveal Townsend.

"Kaya, I think this just became a lot more interesting," the Doctor said as he noticed that Townsend was beginning to wake up. "Time for some answers."

Jeff would've given anything right now to have been able to scream and he meant anything but he couldn't and the next bolt that surged through him was more than enough to make him go hoarse with agony if he had a chance to.

Since the last hour, Litmer had tired of Jeff's protestations about the Doctor and instead had bound Jeff to another operating table and gagged him with a cloth. Jeff had done his best to struggle but it was to no avail and over the next while, he had been subject to many an experiment.

"There, there, nothing to worry about," Litmer patted Jeff roughly on the head and forced him to make eye contact. "I have great plans for you."

"Let me go," Jeff muffled barely audible through his gag as he no longer had the energy to struggle through his restraints.

"All in good time, Mr Angelo," Litmer smirked as he went off to another room, leaving Jeff and the unconscious Naryl by themselves for a bit. Jeff noticed that he kept going back and forth to that other room. That was the one thing he was more worried about than his current predicament.

Townsend had not been restrained but with the four humans surrounding him, a Time Lord and a small army of Silurians as well, he quickly deduced that he wasn't leaving any time soon. He had failed. Litmer was so going to kill him for this.

"In your own time," the Doctor said, folding his arms and staring at Townsend evenly. There was no outwardly malice on the strange man's face but there was something beneath his eyes that indicated a steeliness that Townsend had previously suspected of him.

"I'm telling you nothing," Townsend muttered tersely, not daring to look at any of them. "You're too late anyways."

"Too late for what?" Kaya asked with a tinge of anger in her voice. "The Doctor here might be adverse to torture but I am not so generous. If you've harmed Naryl in any way -,"

"- You'll do what, kill me?" Townsend finished for her. "Go ahead. It still won't achieve anything."

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor looked at Townsend curiously. At first the man had been refusing to make eye contact with any of them but now the Doctor noticed that Townsend wasn't looking at him directly but behind him.

"Are we detaining you?" Amy asked impatiently as Townsend regarded her with little more than a scowl.

"He's looking at the clock." Mickey had realised, jumping into the conversation.

"What clock?" Rory asked as Mickey pointed it out to him. Martha and Amy also took a brief look at it.

Underneath the Silurian base, there had been a clock just hanging on the wall. Both Amy and Martha had thought it a little odd but hadn't commented on it. It was now quarter to four in the afternoon. The Doctor had turned to look at the time and then looked at Townsend, this time with his face expressing a sense of impatience that he hadn't before.

"Last chance to do the right thing, Townsend," the Doctor said as he placed his hands on the scientist's shoulders. "What is Litmer up to?"

Townsend stared at the Doctor blankly, refusing to respond.

"Answer him!" Kaya snapped and struck the scientist but apart from shaking him, it had little effect overall.

"Kaya!" the Doctor snapped at her. "That's not going to work, you're better than that."

"So, what do you propose we do now?" Kaya couldn't help but snap at the Doctor. It seemed that capturing the human was getting them nowhere near to figuring out what Litmer had intended to do with her people.

"I really didn't want to do this." The Doctor looked horrified and apologetic, a stance that confused everyone in the room, Townsend especially.

"I am not afraid to die," Townsend said unconvincingly. "The new uprising will carry on without me."

"Uprising?" Martha and Kaya asked in unison.

"Yeah, let's discuss that," the Doctor said as he advanced towards Townsend, who was now being held still by both Rory and Mickey as a Silurian soldier pointed it's gun at Townsend's chest.

"Don't you come near me, Time Lord. Don't you come ahh-," Townsend had managed to scream before the Doctor placed his hands on both sides of his forehead and looked into his mind.

The Doctor rarely used this tactic and he rarely enjoyed it but sometimes it had to be done. He wasn't going to let any of his companions or even Kaya and her people torture or kill the man but the images he was seeing in Townsend's head certainly weren't endearing him at all.

The images pulsated harder and faster and screaming in them had been enough to make the Doctor's own hair stand up in shock. He had seen humanity at it's best and sadly, at it's worst but this was something else. The glee that Litmer, Townsend and the other scientists had taken, the sheer arrogance of their beliefs. He had to stop this and now before the lunatic's plan came to fruition but the impact of the mental invasion sent him reeling to the floor with Martha and Amy having to pick him up.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked, dusting the Doctor off a little.

"Doctor, what did you see?" Amy asked, noticing that look of fear she had seen on his face plenty of times.

"You people disgust me," the Doctor snapped at Townsend with contempt he couldn't conceal. "What you're trying to do is genocide."

"It's called evolution," Townsend spat in the Time Lord's face. "Litmer knows what he's doing. This planet can't be shared for much longer. Something has to give."

"And what, you think a bout of racial cleansing is the way to go about it?" Rory yelled at the man. "No wonder Kaya and her people see us as primitives with creeps like you around."

"Rory," the Doctor interrupted.

"He's right, Doctor," Mickey said, looking at Townsend in pure disgust but at the same time placing his hand on the Silurian soldier's shoulder to indicate that he didn't want a bloodbath.

"It's not just the Silurians they're trying to wipe out," the Doctor replied as he kept his gaze on Townsend. "Is it?"

Townsend smiled. He'd laugh but the stony looks that were on him stopped him in his tracks from doing so.

Mickey had decided to tie the scientist up and used some manacles that another Silurian had passed to him, but looked up at the Doctor in curiosity. "What do you mean? What else is he trying to wipe out?"

"Humanity," the Doctor said grimly. "Litmer wants to wipe out both the human and Silurians races. And he's got the means to do it."

Everyone in the room, except Townsend went quiet with both shock and disgust. Then Amy looked at Kaya and everyone stared at each other. There were times in the past when both humanity and the Silurians battled for supremacy but now they would have to battle together for their own basic survival.

The day felt like any ordinary day but it wasn't one. Litmer knew that after years of planning and months of preparation, he was going to change history. Some would call him mad, some would (or maybe many) despise him for his actions but in the end, Litmer did not allow himself to care. He was doing what was necessary and what no-one else was prepared to do. He knew he was only in a select few of men who not only dare dream such a thing but actually follow through with as well.

He had kept his creations hidden well in the secret laboratory and with fifteen of them in stasis, he had the means of an army, a pretty competent one and with this army, he would bring Leadworth to its knees. Something about this village called out to him but Litmer wasn't sure what it had been exactly. He just knew there was more to this sleepy patch of England that met the eye.

"There, there, my creations," Litmer smiled soothingly as he stroked one of the chambers with his creation intact. "Not too long to wait now."

"Too long to wait for what?" a muffled voice called from behind. Litmer turned to acknowledge Jeff, who had still been gagged and slumped to a corner with his hands bound behind his back.

"Didn't quite catch that," Litmer smiled as he hauled Jeff up from the ground and yanked the white cloth out of Jeff's mouth, letting it hang down his neck. "Care to repeat yourself in clearer terms?"

"Too late for what?" Jeff looked over Litmer's head to stare at the creatures in their chambers. "What are they?"

"Well, clearly, you weren't picked for your intelligence," Litmer snickered at Jeff with disdain as he held a painful grip on the young man's right arm. "What do you think they are, you idiot?"

"No way, that's impossible," Jeff realised in disgust as he began to struggle with Litmer's grip on him. "You mixed up both human and Silurians together?"

"And the penny drops," Litmer smiled as he tried to keep a grip on an increasingly resistant Jeff. "There might be hope for you yet. I suspect you'll make an adequate hybrid. Not a great thinker but I'm sure I can think of other purposes for you."

"You're not doing that to me," Jeff shouted as he launched a kick towards Litmer, striking the scientist in the knee. Litmer hissed in anger and pain.

It was also enough of a distraction for Litmer to release his grip on Jeff, who promptly ran out of the secret laboratory and back into the main one to see that Naryl was struggling with two of Litmer's henchmen as they tightened her restraints and muzzled her again.

"I hate it when they run," Litmer said as he came up from behind. Jeff barely had time to turn around before Litmer punched him square in the jaw, stunning him and sending him to the floor. "Nobody does that to me."

"You won't -," Jeff tried to protest before Litmer shoved the gag back in his mouth and tightened it firmly, keeping him silent.

"That's enough from you," Litmer smiled before exchanging a glance at a struggling Naryl. "And you too. Honestly, did you both really think you could escape? You can't fight change, people."

Naryl growled and thrashed from her restraints and the muzzle that was keeping her mute. Her eyes glared in fury as she regarded Litmer with the utmost contempt. Litmer smiled as he pulled Jeff to his feet by the scruff of his neck and tossed him over to another henchman, who kept a firm grip on Jeff.

"Bring them to the town." Litmer smiled. "It's time that my uprising began. Today's the day I change the world, whether it wants to be changed or not."

Both Jeff and Naryl shared a look of dread with each other as they were dragged out of the laboratory by Litmer's henchmen. Litmer smiled upon their departure and headed back to his creations. The wait was over and it was time for their moment to shine as well as his too.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Mickey and Martha along with Kaya and four other Silurians had made it back to the surface. Townsend had been taken into UNIT custody and with the commotion that was suddenly affecting Leadworth, the Doctor was hoping that he could somehow slip under the radar as he eyed for another direction to head into.

"You are possibly mad," Kaya said as she looked at the Doctor with bemusement. "But at the same time, I hope this works."

"That's more like it," the Doctor smiled at Kaya as he turned around to give both his current and former companions a look of hope. "This can work. You know what to do."

"Always boss," Mickey replied as he saluted the Doctor. Martha placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and looked at the Doctor with hope.

"And you?" the Doctor looked at both Amy and Rory, noting the worry they had about what was going to befall their village and possibly the world if everything else failed.

"Go do your thing," Amy said as she punched the Doctor playfully on the shoulder, which made him wince a little. "Okay, not doing that again."

"I'll hold you to that," the Doctor smiled before taking his leave in the other direction. "Geronimo."

Martha blinked in confusion. "Geronimo? I guess he has changed in some ways."

"This plan will work, won't it?" Kaya looked at Amy, Rory, Martha and Mickey, eager for an answer.

"He's come up with worse ones," Rory said as he noticed that the crowds were heading towards the centre of the village. "We better get a move on."

Mickey nodded within agreement and Kaya decided to lead her few soldiers and the humans back into the village at once.

Time had passed for Litmer since he sent his men into the village with Jeff and the Silurian but dusk had more or less set in and with gusto, Litmer was marching to an evolution, unaware of the fact that from the shadows, a man was watching him.

The Doctor looked at the fifteen half-human/half-Silurian creatures that were marching behind Litmer within precision in total obedience. That level of passivity and dedication was definitely chemically induced, not organic and it was enough of an idea for the Doctor as he scooted about the place, unnoticed and headed into Litmer's laboratory.

The place was empty and if the Doctor was right, he wasn't going to have any surprise guests to best him. However he also knew that there wasn't a lot of time left because if the device that three of those half-human/half-Silurian creatures were exactly what he thought it was, then he had a new understanding for Litmer's cockiness as well.

Jeff struggled with his bindings as he screamed furiously and kicked in frustration. He had been locked inside the boot of a car and was practically getting squashed in it as well. He tried to scream through his gag but it wasn't to any real avail. Finally though, a gust of light came through as one of the scientists opened the boot and flashed a torchlight at the young man's face.

"You can stop that now," the scientist said in a condescending manner as he helped Jeff out of the boot of the car. "Don't try anything stupid."

Jeff did nothing as he was dragged out and walked around the green. He had then noticed to his horror that everyone (most of the village and a surprising amount of Silurians) was being huddled together, not reacting to his captive state and then he saw why. Several of the hybrid creatures had been pointed strategically at different points manned with weapons in case anyone decided to play hero. Jeff knew he couldn't.

"Ah, handsome, glad you could join us," Litmer smiled as Jeff stared at the centre stage of something very sinister. "Though there's one other person who I wish was with us this evening."

Litmer had been standing there as Naryl was strapped onto another device. Jeff realised with horror that the device had been made to contain/restrain two people. As Jeff was being strapped to the second half of the device alongside Naryl, both captives turned their heads to the distraction coming into the crowd.

Jeff noticed a machine lying beside them that was humming furiously. There was also another one a few feet from his right humming more quietly but he sussed that the second machine was behind the reason why everyone else was on their knees in submission.

"Get off me," Martha shouted as she was dragged into the crowd by one of the hybrids. Swiftly following her were Amy, Rory and Mickey as they thrown on the ground and had to look up to face a familiar face.

"So good of you to join us, Miss Smith-Jones," Litmer sneered as he looked at the new arrivals in the crowd. "And the rest of you."

"Let them go," Martha commanded. "This is your last warning. Townsend told us everything."

"As if your toy soldiers are a match for my creations," Litmer snapped as he pointed at the strategic points where his creatures had everyone surrounded. "Again, a pleasure to see you all."

"Feelings not mutual," Amy glared at Litmer with anger in her eyes.

"Can't really say I value the opinion of a simple child like you, Miss Pond," Litmer sneered at Amy dismissively. "Even if you do travel in time and space, though not for much longer, I'm afraid. And you lot all thought she was a fruit loop all those years, didn't you? Mad Amy Pond and her Raggedy Doctor. I guess it's a warning to all sceptics out there."

The last comment was meant for the villagers, some of whom looked at Amy oddly and pleadingly, almost imploring her mentally to do something or to tell them where the Doctor was because they were so out of their depth.

"This is our village," Amy snapped at Litmer as she held Rory's hand softly, both of them helping each other to their feet. "We know what you're going to do. What you're trying to do."

"Trying to?" Litmer cocked his eye in fascination. "You make it sound as if I've failed, Miss Pond. Now why on Earth would you assume that for a moment?"

"People like you usually do fail," Rory interrupted, adding in some moral support for Amy but really, he was doing his bit to bide as much time as he could. "Because you're idiots and all."

"Yes, I can see you're clearly a higher intelligence, what is it — whipping boy?" Litmer regarded Rory with contempt.

"Rory!" Rory's anger got the better of him. He had been used to being overlooked and underestimated a lot of times in his life but he wasn't going to allow a nutter like Litmer do it to him for a second.

"Whatever!" Litmer tutted his hand in dismissal as he noticed something odd with the four newcomers in the crowd. "You should've been paralysed the second you step into the circle. Why aren't you?"

Martha, Mickey, Amy and Rory all stammered, wondering what to say. They needed something to keep Litmer occupied for longer. A figure had appeared behind Litmer on the centre stage and the same figure had begun undoing the restraints of Naryl as Jeff was motioned not to make a sound by Amy. Jeff complied quickly and halted his struggling a little.

"Never mind us," Mickey snapped, stepping in as he stood up and looked around the confused and paralysed crowd. "Don't you think they have a right to know what's going on?"

"A stalemate, Mr Smith," Litmer snapped as he turned around furiously and pointed the gun at both the Doctor and Naryl, keeping himself as an obstacle between them and Jeff. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you, Doctor?"

"I was hoping for the element of surprise," the Doctor said as Litmer kept the gun pointed at him and Naryl. His companions were being held back by three of the hybrids. "I do hate it when a plan falls apart."

"Well, you can't win everything, Time Lord," Litmer sneered as he cocked his head over to Jeff and then Naryl and then briefly looked at the crowd. "But I suppose I should let you all know what is going to happen to you in the next few minutes."

"In your own time," the Doctor muttered as he slipped his sonic screwdriver from under his sleeve carefully so that Litmer didn't see him.

"I'm going to save you," Litmer smiled at the crowd whilst keeping his gun pressed at the Doctor and Naryl. "It might not look like it, but that's how it is. I will be your saviour."

"Not if I kill you first, ape," Naryl hissed in anger. The Doctor gave her a stern look and grabbed her arm, motioning her to calm down.

"How is mass genocide saving anyone, Litmer?" The Doctor looked at the man in anger. "You're going to wipe out two perfectly intelligent races, both of whom are deserving of this planet. I don't think many people will be thanking you."

"How can two races rule this planet in peaceful co-existence?" Litmer countered at the Doctor. "You're a man of science, Doctor. You must know that it can't be done. My solution might be extreme but it's the only logical one there is. Join with me and I might let you keep your own identity."

"How generous of you," the Doctor muttered sarcastically. "But I think I'm going to decline your offer."

"Suit yourself," Litmer snarled as he activated a button on the secondary device from Jeff. Within seconds people started shrieking but Litmer only looked with disapproval when he noticed that the Doctor's friends weren't amongst the shrieking crowd. "Ear pieces, eh, Doctor? They said you were good."

"Let them go," the Doctor said, this time producing his sonic screwdriver and trying to aim it at the second machine. "It's over, Litmer."

"Okay, then, bye Jeff," Litmer smirked as he moved his hand on the first lever on the device that had been between Naryl and Jeff. "She was in that thing long enough for the effects to work. You're going to have a new mate."

The last sentence had been directed at Naryl but before Litmer could actually hit the lever, Naryl threw herself on top of Litmer, knocking him to the floor and knocking the gun out of his hand and into the crowd.

"Saving a human, how interesting," Litmer sneered at Naryl before focusing his gaze on the half breeds that were still in position. "Kill them all!"

Amy got up on her feet immediately, staring towards a corner and with an almighty shout, she gave a simple instruction.

"Now!"

The hybrid looked as from the shadows; both UNIT soldiers and other Silurians, led by Kaya emerged with their weapons in their hands. As Martha and Rory attempted to try and calm some of the distressed humans and Silurians from under Litmer's influence, the Doctor took a sonic screwdriver to the second device and blew the circuits, rendering the wretched thing useless.

Jeff thrashed against his restraints as Mickey found himself forced up on stage with a hybrid attacking him as well the Doctor being kept away from him with both Naryl and Litmer fighting for supremacy, a fight which ended when Litmer kicked Naryl into the baying crowd and she was then hauled by one of the hybrids.

"You fools," Litmer snarled with disgust as he saw the chaos descending with humans, Silurians and hybrid alike. "I could've given you everything and this is how you repay me."

"Some people don't like to be controlled, Litmer," the Doctor got up his face. "You've caused all this."

"No, you did," Litmer snarled as pulled out a second gun. "I always keep a spare. It's a shame really. We could've learned so much from each other. Oh well, not to worry. You'll be useful as test subject."

"Test subject this, mate!"

Litmer turned around quick enough for Jeff to smack him full force into the face, knocking the scientist out. Jeff looked up and smiled at the Doctor.

"I'm more than just the 'good looking' one," Jeff pulled the gag that had been drooping on his neck off him.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor acknowledged as both Mickey and another soldier came up to the stage to arrest Litmer.

Amongst the crowd, Amy, Rory and Martha tried their best to keep pulling people and Silurians away from the hybrids as best they could, except for the soldiers of either race. The hybrids were proving hard to kill but no impossible though.

"This place's a bloodbath," Rory said, caught up in the shock of seeing his village being on the verge of ruination. Martha tugged at his shoulder.

"We need to get these people looked after," Martha said, encouraging Rory to focus on those who were injured. "Come on."

Rory, through sheer reluctance, pulled himself away and followed Martha's instructions, helping those as best he could. Within hours, the battle had finished. The hybrids had been destroyed and the Silurians had snuck away, not wanting to get anymore involved than they needed to. UNIT had spent the early hours of the morning, clearing up the bodies and calming everyone as best they could while sending out vans to collect the remains of the hybrids and take them out of the village for disposal.

It had taken so long to help clearing things up that Amy had almost forgotten her parents and she nearly cursed herself for it. Promptly, both Amy and Rory went to make one last visit. The Doctor had already warned them to stay in their home during Litmer's rampage and Amy had been relieved that they did.

"Everything all right?" Augustus had asked the both of them as they stepped inside the house.

"UNIT are clearing up everything," Rory said, looking at both Augustus and Tabetha a little nervously. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine," Augustus smiled before looking at Amy. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Amy said simply. "We've had worse days. At least the universe didn't end again."

"And what really happened?" Tabetha looked at both Amy and Rory seriously. "The truth please, which we can handle but you keeping things from us, not so much."

"A mad scientist tried to exterminate the human race and another race to merge the two and that's putting it in a nutshell," Amy said quickly as she looked at her mother's reaction. "Are you okay? Mum?"

"Yes," Tabetha answered. "And thank you for the truth, Amelia. I guess this is the life you and Rory both lead now. Just be careful, please or the Doctor will have me to deal with."

"I'd like to see that," Rory commented dryly.

Tabetha had intended her comment about the Doctor to be seen in a jokey manner but both Amy and Rory knew that there a degree of truth behind it. The Doctor really did not want to get on the bad side of Tabetha Pond. Even Sharon was tame by comparison.

"We better go," Amy said awkwardly as both her and Rory hugged Tabetha and Augustus and decided to take their leave. "Love you both."

"You bring that Doctor round here someday," Augustus called out. "There's plenty I'd like to know about the universe. He seems to be the man with all the answers."

Tabetha and Augustus both watched Amy and Rory walk away, wondering when the next time they would see them. Would it take another invasion or mad scientist in order to do it or would they simply just come back for a cup of tea? They could see the wanderlust in Amy's eyes and while it was nice that she and Rory would have all these adventures, neither Tabetha nor Augustus could shake off the nagging fear that it would be only a matter of time before it came crashing down on both Amy and Rory as well.

Jeff hadn't expected any visitors and if it had been anyone else, he might've chosen to ignore them but he let this one into his house, a house that he had changed his mind about.

"I was sorry to hear about your grandmother," the Doctor said sympathetically as both him and Jeff had sat outside to drink their coffee. "That's why you came back, wasn't it?"

"Amongst other things," Jeff sipped his coffee as the Doctor looked at him curiously. "I think maybe I just wanted to come home for a bit."

"We all feel like that sometimes," the Doctor sipped the last of his coffee. "So, what will you do now?"

"Sort this place out, head back to London in a few weeks," Jeff said, looking around the empty house. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get a promotion. I never really thanked you for what you did."

"It wasn't me," the Doctor smiled, placing his cup down. "You were the one with all those smart people, doing your bit to stop Prisoner Zero. You should remember that."

"And Amy and Rory?" Jeff asked, noticing that across from his own house and from a distance, both of them were waiting at the TARDIS with Martha and Mickey. "Are they home?"

"I don't know, Jeff," the Doctor said, pondering on that. "One day, they're going to want to return here or if not here, then somewhere on Earth for whatever reasons they may have."

"Well, anytime you need a spy, let me know," Jeff smiled as he told both cups into the kitchen and left them both in the sink.

When he returned, the Doctor had left a note on the front door with a number on it. A lot of numbers but Jeff took the assumption that it was a phone number. The note itself even made that assumption into a reality with a few choice words — "whenever you want to fly". Jeff smiled and placed the number into his phone. Upon doing that, he sent a simple text.

"Might take you up on that."

And with that, Jeff Angelo just stepped outside and watched as from afar, he could see the Doctor heading back to his friends.

"Blimey, you took your time," Amy smiled as the Doctor joined the group standing outside the TARDIS. "Don't tell me you forgot where you parked her. You did, didn't you?"

"Oh, very funny, Pond," the Doctor scolded her teasingly. "I was talking to Jeff actually."

"How is he?" Rory asked. He wasn't normally the biggest fan of Jeff but given what had happened a couple of hours, Rory couldn't help but show sympathy.

"He's fine," the Doctor began to open the TARDIS. "Any residing effects of what Litmer attempted to do on him weren't there. He's completely clean. And possibly eager for a trip one day."

"In this?" Mickey had stepped inside the TARDIS last but his reaction had definitely been the most vocal.

"What do you think?" the Doctor glanced at Mickey, noticing him taking in the look of the new TARDIS.

"It's definitely an improvement," Martha interrupted, looking around the console excitedly.

"Can it get us to UNIT HQ?" Mickey looked at the Doctor with seriousness. "No, really, both me and Martha could do with the lift, boss."

"And what better way than to arrive in style?" Martha suggested. "Also, there's a lot of questions that central command need answering and you're usually better at this sort of thing."

"Hmm, I thought you two put your UNIT and Torchwood days behind you," the Doctor asked as he began to set the co-ordinates for UNIT HQ. "Then again, a chance to meet old friends."

"Old friends?" Amy and Rory both asked in unison.

"Amy, Rory," the Doctor smiled at both his companions. "How would you like to meet my friend, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart once again while I'll help Martha and Mickey out of a tricky report?"

"With an offer like that, how could we possibly resist?" Amy smiled as the TARDIS took off, fading out of existence as at the same location of it's disappearance both Jeff and the Silurian known as Naryl stood there looking onwards.

"We're not so different you and me," Naryl commented, not looking at the young man directly. "Thanks to the Doctor, I know that not all apes are monsters. Thank you for trying to save my life."

"Anytime," Jeff said, not looking at Naryl either, taking in the silence that stood between them for a few minutes.

After the minutes had passed, both Jeff and Naryl went their seperate ways. Jeff returned to his own home, above the earth while Naryl descended underneath, back to her homestead but both the human male and Silurian female knew that while Litmer's plans to unite both races was monstrous, the time would come when sharing this planet could go any way which way at all. Both of them hoped for the sake of their future generations, that it went the way of peace.

- The End -


End file.
